


A Meadow's Rest

by snalemail



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Child, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, family outing, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snalemail/pseuds/snalemail
Summary: Claude, Lorenz, and, daughter, Esra take a moment to enjoy the day outside the bustling capital of Derdriu.





	A Meadow's Rest

**Author's Note:**

> [Esra is taken from the lovely mind of @_bogoro on Twitter! Please find their PRECIOUS work of Esra (and all of their other wonderful stuff) here: twitter.com/_bogoro/status/1171481374387142657]

Esra bounded through the tall grass that waved over the meadow. 

Her small legs ran as fast as they could take her as she chased a taller man, her father, who was laughing with her. He suddenly stopped and pivoted on his foot, grasping his hands around Esra’s waist and lifted her high above his head before putting her back down. 

There was another man sitting under a grand, shady oak tree reading a book. He looked up every now and then to watch the other two chase each other, and smile to himself. It was the perfect weather for their family to enjoy some rest outside the capital of Derdriu. 

“Esra, my darling, why don’t you come and have some fruit?” Lorenz placed his book on the quilt and reached into his bag. 

“Got anything for me?” Claude chased Esra back to the quilt. 

Lorenz handed a peach currant to his daughter. She thanked him and marveled at the precious fruit in her hands before taking a bite. 

“Oh, how strange, there is nothing left here for you,” Lorenz smirked and returned to his book. 

Esra quickly swallowed the fruit and looked up to Claude, “Nuh-uh! Daddy, I saw fruit in the bag!” She pointed back to the bag. 

Lorenz poked his eyes over his book, “Whatever are you referring to, Esra?”

Nothing stopped her determination. She climbed over Lorenz’s lap and reached behind him for the bag. 

“Yes! Here!” Esra announced and lifted up a noa fruit over her head. 

“I was lied to!” Claude mocked as he sat down next to Lorenz. He snuck a quick kiss on his cheek.

“It was merely a part of our reserves if we wanted some later,” he winked and moved his long, purple hair behind his ear. 

Esra triumphantly held out the fruit to her other father, Claude, who then scooped her up in his lap.

“I am in your debt, sweet Esra,” he kissed her forehead and took the fruit. 

Since their daughter came into their lives, Lorenz enjoyed watching Claude turn into a loving and caring father. Not to say he was never either of those things prior to Esra, but it was the way he dedicated his life to raising her to have a full, engaging life.

As they ate their fruit, they watched the wind ripple through the meadow. The breeze felt relaxing as it ran through their hair, giving them a slight chill. Esra had finished her fruit and struggled to hold her eyes open. Lorenz looked into another bag and pulled out a small blanket. He quietly motioned to Claude to bring her over to him. 

Without disturbing her, he passed Esra off to Lorenz who wrapped her in the blanket. He propped his bags against the tree and leaned back as he carefully let Esra drift off to sleep on his chest. 

“Now you’re making me tired,” Claude yawned and moved himself back against the oak. He let Lorenz use him as a cushion as he leaned his head against his shoulder. 

“I cannot remember the last time we found ourselves napping under a tree,” Lorenz adjusted his head to fit perfectly against Claude’s neck. 

“We were still at the Officer’s Academy.”

Lorenz quietly laughed to himself, “It continues to embarrass me that I was such a prude.” 

“Don’t beat yourself up over it. That’s way back in the past now,” Claude turned and kissed his cheek. “We did get married, after all.” 

“And then this one came along…” Lorenz leaned down and nuzzled his nose on the top of Esra’s wavy purple hair. 

Claude adored the way his husband treasured their daughter. True, Lorenz may have been a prude during their time at the Officer’s Academy, but he became a noble man that fought for equality and empathy alongside Claude. They were still a political force to be reckoned with. 

In this moment, though, the only thing that mattered was how soft Esra’s breath was or the way she held onto Lorenz’s shirt. Besides their own marriage, their daughter was the best thing to ever happen. She was a continuous beacon of hope and life.

It seemed like an hour passed before Esra started to stir. She buried her face in Lorenz’s chest as she let out a big yawn.

“Hello, sleepy one,” Lorenz cooed and brushed her hair back. 

Esra let herself tumble down to the quilt and roll over. She gave a sleepy laugh, standing back up. Noticing some flowers nearby, she went over and started to pick them.

“Perhaps we should go back soon,” Lorenz noticed the sun marking the beginning of the evening.

They both watched her pick delicate flowers and bring them back. 

“For you two!” She gave one to Lorenz, then Claude. 

“Esra! This is beautiful. You have a big heart just like your father,” Lorenz took the flower and smiled at his husband. 

The little girl gasped and grabbed her chest, “How is my heart so big when I am shorter than you two!?” 

They both lost it. Claude was laughing and swept her up by the leg, holding her upside-down, “I love you, little Esra!” 

She squealed in delight and swung herself around, trying to reach to the ground below. Lorenz crawled on his knees to where she hung upside-down, “You are magnificent, Esra.” He kissed her rosy cheeks. 

They packed up their things and took Claude’s albino wyvern back to the capital. The day-trip seemed to have flown by, but their hearts were filled at the time they spent with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love writing these shorter, domestic fluff vignettes. And, I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> A big THANK YOU again to Bogoro for allowing me to use Esra in this fic because seriously this child is a gift from the goddess.


End file.
